A Legend Proved True
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Sasha find that the legend of Gaia Everfree is more than just a story when they are visited by her one day.


**I got this idea after watching "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree", which belongs to Hasbro. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Summer belongs to VinnieStokerLover. I only own Rachel, Sasha, and Megan.**

 **Some spoilers for "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend Of Everfree."**

* * *

 **A Legend Proved True**

A beautiful fall day found four people outside doing yard work. Rachel and her daughter Summer were raking leaves into the flower beds to provide cover for the gardens throughout the winter. Megan and Sasha were putting covers over the porch furniture to keep it protected until spring.

Sasha then noticed the animals were beginning to gather more food and turned to Rachel, who heard the animals chitter in sadness. "Looks like when the Forever Knights came into the forest to challenge us, they destroyed some of the animals' food supply," she said. "The squirrels are worried about having enough nuts and berries along with the other animals that will hibernate."

Sasha grew thoughtful. "Maybe I can help with that," she said.

"Can you use your power like that, Auntie Sasha?" Summer asked.

"Well, if I can control plants, I might be able to grow some food for the animals," said Sasha.

Megan then perked up. "Maybe we can buy nuts and seeds too for the animals," she said.

"That's a great idea, Megan," Rachel said. "The animals could tell me when they need some food and we can give some to them."

Sasha reached out a hand and her power helped the trees to create some more food for the animals.

They didn't see someone watching them, but the person seemed intrigued that Sasha was using her powers to create more food for the animals while making sure she didn't push the trees' limits on creating food. The person was also intrigued by the young girl's idea about having nuts and seeds on hand for the animals too.

Rachel listened to the animals as they chittered at the girls happily. "They say 'thank you'," she said as the animals went back to their homes.

Summer suddenly turned and gasped. "Mommy! Everyone, look!" She said, pointing into the forest.

Rachel turned and gasped in surprise. Sasha was also stunned as Megan backed up a little. Summer did the same as a mysterious person came out, one they had never seen before.

The strange person looked at them and Rachel noticed something in her hands. "A Mood Flower," she said in surprise, recognizing it.

"You mean the flowers that Wildvine grows?" Sasha asked.

"Did someone call me?" Wildvine asked as he came outside. He saw the four girls frozen in their spots and came up to Rachel before he gasped too. "Who's that?"

Megan was glancing at the ground. "What's that behind her?" She asked. "It's really sparkly."

Rachel gasped sharply as she had a sudden flashback. "Sasha, do you remember that story Dad told us once? About a guardian of the forest who leaves gem dust behind her and if you find it, you know she's been there?" She asked.

Sasha gasped. "The story of Gaia Everfree?" She asked. "It's true?"

Gaia moved closer to them so they could see her better and she looked at the trees and smiled a little, turning to Sasha. "You are in tune with plants," she said, her voice deep and making them stay rooted to their spots. She then turned to Rachel. "You are in tune with animals."

"Yes," Rachel said cautiously, moving so that she was standing between her family and Gaia. She and Sasha remembered their father telling them that if Gaia was angered, it wasn't a good thing.

But the forest guardian didn't show any hostility as she came closer and some vines moved towards them slowly, wrapping around them gently before moving towards the Mansion and before their eyes, imprints of leaves appeared on the shutters of the house and on the porch railings, along with some beautiful gems. "Wow!" Megan exclaimed in wonder.

"What's going on, Mommy?" Summer asked Rachel.

"I don't know," Rachel said, also stunned. They turned back to Gaia, who smiled at them.

"You family respects nature and have used the woods to build up your home, but have kept the animals of the forest in mind, unlike your enemies," said Gaia.

"You know about the Forever Knights?" Sasha asked.

"Yes," said Gaia. "I know you have your defense systems, but now, your home bears my mark."

Realization dawned on them. "You mean, on the shutters and the railings?" Rachel asked.

Megan walked up to Gaia. "Does this mean…we're under your protection?" She asked.

"Yes," the forest guardian told her. "Because you have all shown me that you respect nature, you have my trust and protection."

Summer came up to Gaia and she and Megan hugged the being, who looked a bit surprised, but returned the hugs. Rachel, Sasha, and Wildvine came forward.

"Thank you, Gaia," Rachel said. "For such a gracious gift."

Someone else stepped out of the forest and they were stunned to see it was an African woman, but her skin was gray, but it looked natural, along with her gray and black hair. Her outfit looked African too and she wore gold bracelets on her right wrist and around her neck. A tattoo of an elaborate sun was on her right upper arm. "What do you think of them, Gaia?" The newcomer asked.

"They are trustworthy, Zecora," said Gaia.

Sasha gasped. "Why, you're the lady that just opened up that shop in town," she said.

Zecora nodded. "Yes," she said.

The wind then picked up a little and Gaia tilted her head slightly before smiling. "Take care, our friends," she said as she and Zecora disappeared back into the forest.

Rachel blinked. "Wow," she said. "I never would have guessed the legend Dad told us was a true one."

Sasha ran her hand gently over the imprints of the leaves and the gems on the porch railing. "I wouldn't have either," she said. "But it's nice to have another ally against the Forever Knights."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
